


House Values

by MarysMoon (Raveng5)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Family, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveng5/pseuds/MarysMoon
Summary: Sirius Black has just lost his best friends. James and Lily are gone. Remus is MIA. Peter is a traitor.Harry, his godson, has been taken from him.Albus Dumbledore can't be trusted.And everything he thought he knew about the world is now not so clear.If he was so wrong about Dumbledore, then maybe he was wrong about his family?





	1. Chapter 1

Heir Sirius Black took a deep breath. He looked one last time at the ruins of the Potter Cottage in Godric’s Hollow before apparating to his childhood home. It had been over five years since he had last stepped foot in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Five years since he had been unofficially disowned by his mother. But when he landed on the doorstep, the house was the same, standing tall as it always had through the years. Sirius wasn’t sure how his mother may have changed the wards of the house after he ran away to live with the Potter’s at fifteen. It felt like he just wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

 

He was 21 now, and Lily and James were gone.He felt broken. So broken and the only thing he wanted right now, besides his best friend and Lily back, was the encompassing warmth and comfort of the Black family magic.

 

His parents were right. Dumbledore was lying, manipulative, and murderous beyond anything Sirius had ever even read about. And with the Black family library, that was saying something. It was because of Dumbledore Lily and James were dead, and his sweet godson was taken from him.

 

James and Lily were gone. But Harry lived. Harry lived but he wasn’t with Sirius like he should have been.

 

 

Sirius had the classic features of a member of the House of Black: his slightly aquiline nose, strong jaw, chiseled cheekbones, and thick wavy black hair. There was no doubt just whose family he belonged to, and it was as much a blessing as a curse at times. Just a few days ago even, he loathed how much he looked like a son of Black. He loathed looking into the mirror and seeing a younger version of his father in the sharpness of his cheeks and the bridge of his brow, seeing his mothers sharp eyes boring back into him. He remembered loving how he escaped the dark, hooded eyes that featured in the Black line for stormy grey eyes instead. But now? Now that two of his best friends were killed on the order of the same man he turned his back on his family for; now that his godson, his blood-adopted child, was hidden away from him, stolen and out of reach; now he was thankful to look in the mirror and see generations of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black staring back at him.

 

Hagrid had demanded Harry on the orders of Albus Dumbledore. Shell-shocked, Sirius had known that he stood no chance of fighting off the half-giant--especially without risking harm to Harry in the cross-fire--so all he could do was hand him over and begin to plot how to get him back. Permanently.

 

So here he was. Former white sheep of the Black family, ready to beg on his knees for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a bit choppy. But there will be good things to come! 
> 
>  
> 
> Up next: How will Sirius's family react?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who bookmarked, left comments or kudos! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

The heavy door of Grimmauld Place swung open. Startled, Sirius looked up into the scowling face of his grandfather Arcturus. Without even a greeting, Sirius was grabbed by the front of his robes and dragged into the house, door slamming behind them. 

Neither man spoke. Sirius could feel the family magics circling him, warm and familiar. But the silence. The silence was cold and oppressing. He supposed that in a way, it made it all seem even more familiar.

His grandfather grabbed his face between his hands. Hands that used to hold Sirius for hours when he was a young boy. Hands that showed Sirius how to trace the letters in the alphabet and throw a quaffle the right way and tie a bowtie and…

His grip was firm, dark eyes meeting Sirius’s own grey as they searched for something. Sirius understood. He let down his occulemency walls, the only thing keeping him from fully breaking down over and over again, and let his grandfather into his mind.

The night replayed itself in his mind. The feeling of dark foreboding. Searching for Peter at his apartment. Racing to Godric’s Hollow. Finding James—oh Merlin and Morgana, James was dead---finding James lying broken on the floor, eyes glassy and wide with fear. Running up the stairs to find Lily—poor fiery, beautiful, Lily—on the floor, green eyes missing their light. Grabbing Harry, his sweet lovely godson bound to him by blood and magic, who was screaming and crying and bleeding. And then…

And then Hagrid. Hagrid taking Harry.

And all Sirius could think about after losing that lingering weight and warmth from his baby, was revenge. Revenge was something the Blacks knew well. But he couldn’t do it alone.

Dumbledore swore the Potters would be safe. He swore Peter wasn’t a spy, and that when he was acting shifty or strange, or came to Order meetings late or left early, it was on Dumbledore’s orders. The manipulative old man managed to convince the Potters and Sirius that Peter was a better choice for being the secret keeper.

These memories, too, were brought to the front of Sirius’s mind for his grandfather to scrutinize.

Arcturus was also able to see Sirius’s realization that his hatred of his family hadn’t truly come until after his sorting, when the headmaster called him up to his office for a meeting. Acting very kind and concerned for his well-being, Dumbledore managed to plant seeds of doubt into his mind. Wasn’t his family just going to be so disappointed in him?

_Don’t worry, my boy, I’m sure Gryffindor will show you just how warm and welcoming family can be. You’ll find your path there._

_Your parents shouldn’t be too disappointed. It’s always common though when a child goes against family tradition. I’m sure it will be nothing though._

Sirius had been raised to spot manipulation and deceit from the cradle. But, Albus Dumbledore was a master at the game, and had fooled grown men much smarter than he.

\--

For what seemed like hours, Sirius and Arcturus went deep into the younger man’s memories. With each one brought forth, it became clearer and clearer just how deeply Sirius had been influenced by his once respected headmaster.

Finally, the Black patriarch pulled gently from his grandson’s mind.

“So, it wasn’t you.” Was all he said.

“I don’t understand.” Sirius replied, bewildered at this statement. “What wasn’t me?”

“You weren’t the secretkeeper.” Arcturus replied. “Come. We must take this conversation to the study.”

Without further ado, the man swept passed Sirius, fine robes elegantly billowing out behind him as he headed towards the Lord’s study. With a confused shrug, Sirius followed obediently. He hadn’t been thrown out yet, so he was certainly not about to put up any kind of fuss.

\--

“You have a problem.” Arcturus said.

“Yes?” Sirius was confused. Yes, he had many problems at the moment. But which one was his grandfather talking about?

“Aurors were just here, asking if we knew of your whereabouts.” The Lord Black said seriously, moving to sit down behind the imposing wood desk. “They have a warrant for your arrest for the murders of James and Lily Potter.”

“WHAT?” Sirius yelled. “That’s insane!”

“It is. But unfortunately, it seems they have the backing of the Minister due to testimony given by the Chief Warlock.”

“Dumbledore?!” Sirius yelled again. The old man knew that Sirius was innocent. He was the one who suggested the switch in the first place.

“The Chief Warlock has stated that he knew you were the secret keeper because Peter Pettigrew informed him of a switch between secret keepers. Because of that, they are calling for your immediate arrest.” Seeing that Sirius was gearing up for another bout of yelling, he quickly cut him off. “I already informed the aurors that I did not know where you were. Now that I do, however, we need to act quickly. I called our attorneys. They will be here within the hour to help us compile all the evidence we need—your memories, and a few pre-written questions to ask with veritaserum. Once that is done, tomorrow morning we will go to the DMLE all together and end this.”

Sirius was speechless. He had expected to be either thrown out, cursed out, or completely verbally eviscerated at the very least by his patriarch. But instead, he was helping him clear his name without even being asked.

Seeing his shock, Arcturus explained with a piercing look, “I knew you were innocent. You loved that Potter boy enough to leave your family permanently. Of course you wouldn’t betray him. You are a Black; and we Blacks are loyal to those we love, always. Keep that in mind.”

Nodding his head mutely, Sirius contemplated his grandfather’s words. He believed him. He knew him. Even after all these years. And beyond that, it seemed he still cared.

With a surge of affection welled up in Sirius. In his quest to separate himself from his Slytherin family after his sorting, it seems he repressed all the good qualities in his relatives. His grandfather had always been on his side. Always. Sirius would not disappoint him again.

“Now,” Lord Black interrupted his thoughts, “is there anything else you need me to know or do?”

Sirius swallowed. While it seemed like his grandfather was ready to accept him back into the family, he didn’t know how he would feel about Sirius raising the half-blood son of a light wizard and muggleborn witch. While Sirius was his blood-sworn godfather, and had even added an additional blood adoption to the ritual, it didn’t change the fact that Harry was the son of Lily and James.He had to try though. If his family accepted them both, then there would be no greater protection for Harry.

“My godson, Harry. He was taken from me on Dumbledore’s orders. I couldn’t stop Hagrid. Not without putting Harry in danger. He’s mine though. My blood. James and Lily asked me to raise him if…if anything should happen to them. I don’t know where he is now.” At this Sirius’s voice turned even more pleading. “I need him back. He’s more than my godson!”

Arcturus gave him a sharp look at this. “Black blood runs through his veins then?”

“Yes. He’s technically my son as well.” Sirius nodded.

With a heavy sigh, Arcturus sat back in his chair. He looked off to the side as he contemplated this new situation.

“Alright. The boy is a Black now. He belongs with us. Once your name is cleared we’ll go to the Department Magical Children’s Welfare.”

All of the tension still left in Sirius’s body drained out. Slumping down, he could only close his eyes and take a deep breath.

“Thank you, Lord Black.” He said formally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, family support? Check.  
> Name clearing? Check.  
> Harry? Step 1, telling Lord Black: Check.  
> Step 2: Find where Harry is and get undisputed custody.
> 
> Up Next: Ministry happenings (or Arcturus rips everyone a new one). Sirius reunites with his parents. We finally meet Harry?
> 
> Also, I felt like I should clarify one point. In my story, Arcturus remains Lord Black. Orion is technically Heir Apparent, and Sirius Heir Presumptive. Although, in this I am making it so that the Heir Presumptive of House Black in particular, cannot be removed from the line of succession unless formally disowned, family magics reject the heir, or the heir dies. Each Ancient Wizarding Family has their own rules and bylaws for succession. As Sirius was never actually disowned or voted out, he remains Heir Presumptive. Once his father becomes Lord Black, Sirius's title will change to Heir Apparent, and a new Heir Presumptive will be chosen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked, kudo'd, or read this story so far! I appreciate the support so much and hope to be able to continue giving you all a good story to read!

The meeting with the Black family attorneys went well—Cushing and Pryce had worked with House Black for generations. They copied his memories: Dumbledore suggesting the switch, the ritual which made Peter the Secret Keeper, and what happened when Sirius went to Godric’s Hollow. They also drafted up an acceptable oath Sirius could take, should it be found necessary by the DMLE, swearing he had never been the secret keeper or took part in the betrayal of the Potter’s leading to their deaths. Finally, they compiled a list of questions that would be acceptable for the DMLE to ask with veritaserum.

Sirius was made to change into a pair of his dad’s formal robes, to make him match his grandfather’s own imposing image before the four men flooed to the Ministry. 

“Wands and names?” A bored security guard asked at the checkpoint. Handing them over to be registered, the guard did a double take at Sirius’ name. No doubt, he had been made aware of the arrest warrant. Puffing up his chest he said officiously, “Sir, I'm going to have to take you into custody.”

“You are not qualified to take him into custody. In any case, we are here to speak to Rufus Scrimgeour.” Thomas Cushing said coldly. “Under the 1701 Woods act, if a suspect arrives at the ministry asking to go to the DMLE himself, he is free to do so of his own accord and without escort needed. The only thing you are required to do is send a memo to the DMLE that they should expect us shortly. As you have already registered him, and there is no way to exit this building without passing by this checkpoint, I believe we are free to make our way up.”

 Properly cowed, the guard did just that.

 

\--

 

The DMLE was a bustling place.

Aurors in their deep red robes hurried from one desk to the next, and popped in and out of the restricted apparition zone in the back left corner. Mounds and mounds of paper work was haphazardly strew about desks and the floor. No doubt the department was busy dealing with the aftermath of out-of-control celebrations, and death eater retaliations.

Surprisingly, no one looked twice at the imposing quartet as they walked quickly and confidently straight through the chaos and towards the back offices of the senior aurors and head of the DMLE. A harried secretary stopped them and asked if they had an appointment with Scrimgeour, before squeaking when she recognized both Lord Black and Sirius Black. Apparently, their reputations preceded them. Rushing through the office doors behind her, they could hear her telling Scrimgeour of their arrival. 

Rufus Scrimgeour resembled a lion. With a mane of reddish hair, deep scowl bordering on sneer perpetually on his face, and prowl-like walk, it was often rumored that the man was in fact a lion animagus who spent too much time in his form.

He had quickly risen through the ranks as a formidable auror. It had not taken much time for him to be promoted from junior auror to senior, then to Head of the DMLE entirely. His reputation was one of shrewdness and toughness. Lord Black was sure that once presented with the facts, Scrimgeour would not put up a fuss about clearing Sirius’s name. The man was not one known to create scapegoats, and as technically the DMLE had done nothing wrong…yet…there wasn’t anything to cover up or make disappear.

“So, you’ve found Sirius Black. Unfortunately, I’ll have to immediately place him under arrest. Based on the evidence gathered so far by Bartemius Crouch Sr., young Mr. Black will have to await trial in Azkaban.” Scrimgeour said quickly, forgoing any of the necessary formalities. 

“I think not.” Arcturus said silkily, his dark eyes flashed dangerously. “My grandson, _Heir_ Sirius Black, is innocent. He’s willing to swear so under oath or veritaserum, as needed.”

At this Scrimgeour paused, visibly shocked by this bold statement.

“Going to claim imperious then?” He sneered.

“Are you being deliberately obtuse, or are you really that stupid?” Arcturus was so done. “Even if he did claim imperious—which he most certainly is not—a wizard’s oath and veritaserum would ensure that he was telling the truth. So what exactly are you trying to insinuate?”

Arcturus rested a hand on his seething grandson’s shoulder. With a vicious curl of his lip, Arcturus continued, “Watch yourself, Scrimgeour. If I were you, I’d be very careful about throwing accusations out like that without any evidence.”

“Fine then. What’s your claim?”

“As Head of the DMLE, you should be aware of the fact that another auror must be present when an _accused_ is giving testimony.” Attorney Cushing shot in.

“Of course.” Scrimgeour now looked like he was sucking on a lemon, but nonetheless called for Auror Moody to come assist. Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody was a well-seasoned auror. He’d been there a few years longer than Scrimgeour, but was more interested in the fieldwork over any type of bureaucratic position.

A common Misconception with old Mad-Eye was that he was firmly anti-dark. Even Scrimgeour was under this impression, which—Lord Black assumed—is why he chose him to assist with the Black case. Mad-eye was actually a grey wizard. He was a firm believer that neither dark nor light was inherently good or evil, and instead fought for justice—justice according to Lady Magic’s ancient rules, that is.

As such, he had no bias towards the Black family in general, as they were also practitioners of the old ways. He despised certain members, but not the house as a whole. He and Alphard Black were actually quite close.

Auror Moody was a consummate professional though as he entered the tension-filled room.

Without further ado, Attorney Cushing handed out copies of the pre-written vow for the aurors to read over. After it was deemed sufficient to prove Sirius innocent beyond a reasonable doubt, Sirius raised his wand, and swore on his life and magic that he had never been a death eater, had never been the Secret Keeper for James and Lily. After taking the oath, and demonstrating that he still had his magic (and his life), he signed a copy of the vow in blood, just to cover all areas. The signed copy was then recopied for the ministry, and for each person in the room. 

Moody stomped out of the room grumpily, muttering under his breath how obviously Sirius wouldn’t have betrayed James (who had been trained under Moody as a junior auror) so this whole thing had been a waste of time. Sirius shook his hand and then left with his grandfather and attorneys to head to the DMCW. Time to get Harry back.

 

\--

 

The DMCW was a considerably more cheerful environment than any other ministry department. Granted, it did deal with children so it was meant to be a welcoming environment, but even so it went above and beyond to create a warm atmosphere. Wizarding children were precious, and this department took the protection of young witches and wizards quite seriously.

Sirius took the lead when they were lead to the next open agent. They were introduced to a friendly looking witch in her 40s, named June Crofton.

“How can I help you, sir?”

“I’m here in regards to the custody of my godson.” Sirius tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

“Alright, what’s the issue?” Ms. Crofton asked. 

“His parents just…died…I am his blood-sworn godfather, and am listed as having sole custody in both their wills. But he was taken from me by a third party and placed somewhere else. I don’t know where he is, but he should be with me.”

At this the witch frowned deeply.

“What’s the child’s name?”

“Harry James Potter.” Sirius held his breath, but she didn’t react to the name.

“Alright, was your blood-oath registered through Gringotts?”

“Yes, ma’am. I know James and Lily also registered their wills with Gringotts as well.”

She nodded her head, and quickly wrote down a request for the wills and the blood-oath and sent it through a letterbox on her desk to Gringotts. While they waited for the paperwork to come through, she asked for more information about how Harry had been taken. She looked very angry when she realized that it was basically a kidnapping, and even angrier when she realized that he had been illegally placed somewhere by Albus Dumbledore.

“He has absolutely no right, even as Chief Warlock, to take a child from rightful guardians and place them anywhere he pleases. That is a serious breach of protocol, and I will be filing a report on this!” She fumed. Meanwhile, the letterbox to Gringotts started to glow a soft blue, indicating the papers had come through.

“Here we go,” Ms. Crofton reached into the box and grabbed the bundle of parchment. She steadily went through each document, taking notes on their case file. Minutes later she looked up with a stony face.

Sirius gulped, impressed and a little afraid of how such a friendly looking woman became so scary in an instant.

“Heir Black, your custody is indisputable. As you are his blood-sworn godfather, Harry James Potter is technically your son. There is no reason for him to not be in your custody. Right now, we don’t know where he has been placed. Lady Lily Potter has a muggle sister, correct? First we will check her house to see if she has Harry.”

At this, Sirius looked horrified. Petunia was a terrible person, and he hoped to Merlin and Morgana that Harry hadn’t been placed with the magic-hating muggle. Clearing his throat he asked, “Do you have reason to believe Harry was placed there?" 

“Yes. This isn’t the first time Albus Dumbledore has tried to overstep his bounds as Chief Warlock and/or Headmaster when it comes to custody issues. Frequently he tries to argue for muggle-born and half-blood children to stay with their muggle relatives, even if the environment is…less than ideal. My first guess would be that he placed young Harry with is muggle aunt.

Today, I will personally be going to her house to check. If he is there and living in unacceptable conditions or if she knew she was not the legal guardian, then I will press charges against her. This will be a ministry case, so you won’t have to be involved if you don’t want to.”

At this Sirius looked more relieved. Ms. Crofton screamed professionalism in this moment. She had a plan, and his godson would be safe with him.

Lord Black had stayed silent this entire exchange, knowing his grandson needed to prove that he was responsible and mature enough to handle this issue on his own. He was proud of him. “When will Harry be placed back with Sirius?” 

Ms. Crofton looked at him with an aura of determination. “Harry will be back where he belongs, with Heir Sirius Black, either this evening or tomorrow at the latest.” 

Satisfied, Lord Black stood up and kissed the air above her proffered hand. “You have our gratitude, Ms. Crofton.”

“I’m just doing what’s right.” She replied graciously.

Sirius followed his grandfather’s example and thanked her profusely, before the men took their leave.

 

\--

 

Arcturus and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place, both quite pleased with how their morning had gone so far.

Sirius’ joy was cut short though by his parents waiting for him in the library.

“Mother. Father.” He greeted cautiously.

“Sirius.” Orion Black returned. He was an imposing man: standing tall and broad, with the typical aristocratic Black features, and a powerful magical aura. When Sirius had been younger, he had always admired his dad. He was intimidating, but so soft with his family. Sirius remembered how his dad would let him climb all over him, and hang off his back like a limpet. He had always let Sirius come to him with his hurts and fears, without judgment. It seemed like that had all changed a few years before he left for Hogwarts. Orion seemed to distance himself from Sirius, and spent more and more time with Regulus.

Walburga Black remained silent. Grey eyes—Sirius’s eyes—stone cold as they took in her son. Sirius hated her. Or at least he tried to. Nothing Sirius did had ever been good enough for her, while Regulus had been her perfect, precious little son. All Sirius remembered of her was Walburga harping on him to be more like Regulus and just be good and listen and not be such a disappointment and…

Consumed by the sight of his parents, and all the old wounds it brought up, Sirius didn’t even realize his grandfather had left the room.

“You’ve come home then.” His father continued, deep voice echoing in the dark library.

“Yes.”

“Temporarily, or permanently?”

Sirius swallowed, feeling like a lost little boy again. “Permanently?”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“No. I just—dad—father…” Too many emotions were welling up inside his chest. He felt like he was going to explode.

His father crossed over to him and grasped his face in his large hands—unknowingly mimicking Arcturus. “I’m happy you’re back home, son. We’ve missed you. I have a meeting now, but we’ll talk when I get home later. Okay?” He pressed a kiss to Sirius’s forehead and allowed his son to bury into his chest for a moment.

“It’ll be okay. I love you, Sirius.” His father’s parting words brought tears to Sirius’s eyes. He didn’t realize just how much he longed to hear those words from him again.

His father left Sirius to pull himself back together as his mother stood still as a statue. She just looked at him coldly, unmoved.

“Mother.” Sirius sighed, turning towards her. He was already gearing up for a fight.

“So you’ve come crawling back.” Was all she stated.

“What do you want?” He couldn’t help but snarl. Damn if she just didn’t get under his skin.

She hissed back with bared teeth, “For you to not have been such a disappointment! And now you come crawling back like you didn’t betray your family, your parents, your brother!”

“Ah Regulus. I never could be like your perfect little Regulus,” Sirius sneered, triggered at the mention of his little brother. His little brother who had died a death eater just a year ago.

“Quiet.” His mother hissed sharply. “You know nothing. Nothing about what I wanted for you.”

“Sure I did! I was never enough. Never good enough or smart enough or—“

“You were! You were but you refused to let yourself be!” For the first time in years, Sirius saw his mother lose her mask. “Don’t you see, Sirius Orion? I wanted the world for you. You were my baby. My first-born. Not just the heir. But because you were the heir, I _had_ to treat you differently. You were so good. So good and so kind and so trusting. But you were heir Black, and you couldn’t be.”

Her voice started to crack. Sirius could only stare at his mother--his beautiful mother who once doted on him, before seemingly turning against him.

“When you were seven, your grandfather took you to a session of the Wizengamot. Do you remember that?”

“I do.” He whispered.

“Your grandfather was trying to get a bill passed that would help dark creatures, like werewolves, be unable to be fired because of their creature status. It was an excellent bill, one your grandfathers had worked on for months. It was all the talked about, and even you would start joining in their conversations and planning sessions.” Walburga smoothed her robes and sat in the high backed chair by the fireplace. Kreacher silently popped in with a tea tray, and Sirius instinctively made to pour some, first for his mother, then for himself. He dropped heavily into the chair opposite hers.

“I remember.” He said eventually. “I remember how excited everyone was when they hammered out all the details. Abraxas Malfoy came over at one point, didn’t he?”

“Yes.” Walburga said, taking a sip of her tea. “I was so proud of you then. How hard you tried to help your father and grandfather. How much you tried to be like them. So proud. But when you were at the Wizengamot session, and your grandfather presented his bill, Chief Warlock Dumbledore happened. He managed to twist every word into a negative. Because he was so the so called “Leader of the Light” who had an ill-founded reputation for supporting creature’s rights, and because he opposed the bill—just because it was presented by Lord Black, mind you—there was a 70-30 vote against the bill, with no chance of appeal. It was devastating.

After everyone came back to the house, all you could talk about was how the Chief Warlock must be a great man, a smart man. Despite the fact that he opposed your family, and derailed our goals, you thought he was…” She struggled for words, sneering even at the memory. “He was your hero.”

Sirius didn’t remember that part.

“So, yes. I became much more strict with you.” She looked straight into his eyes, the eyes he inherited from her. “I had to be, because I knew what that man was capable of; and I knew what he would do if he even had a whisper of an idea that the Black heir was sympathetic to him.”

“All those lessons on politics and traditions and etiquette and light/dark…that was just, what? You trying to re-indoctrinate me?” Sirius asked incredulously. “You just trying to keep me a good little heir to a dark family?”

“See? You still buy all that poison. Have you not learned yet, Sirius? Dark is not evil. Your family is _not evil_. Look at what we have done. Look at what your beloved leader of the light has done. Did you not come back to us for a reason? Or did I get my hopes up for nothing?”

“I don’t…” Sirius didn’t know what to say to that, really.

“Albus Dumbledore never wanted you for you. To him, you were just another heir. One he could manipulate and use. You were a pawn. Merlin and Morgana, he tried to have you thrown in Azkaban without a trial, even though he _knew_ with absolute certainty that you were innocent, all because you had no more use to him!” She was shouting now, standing up with clenched fists. This was more familiar. But the words she was saying were not. 

“You are _my_ son. _My_ son! I brought you into this world. Loved you. Cared for you. Only wanted to see you live a long and happy life! And when you suddenly started to hero-worship that filthy, manipulative, hypocritical dictator-in-disguise, _yes_ I became harsher with you. Because I needed you to survive! I needed you to be stronger. I didn’t want to lose you.” She all but collapsed back into her chair. His mother had always seemed strong. Petite though she was, she was never fragile looking. But in this moment, Sirius felt like he may have just broken her.

“I did lose you though. And then I lost Regulus.” Walburga’s voice was now barely a whisper.

Sirius couldn’t stand seeing her like this. She was supposed to be strong. No matter what, his mother had always been a force to be reckoned with. It’s why it had been so easy to break away from the family—because he was also so sure that his mother was strong. He did this.

He left her. Left his family. Left his little brother. Maybe if he hadn’t deserted them all, and looked after his little brother like he was supposed to, maybe Reggie wouldn’t have been murdered at eighteen. And certainly his mother would be like this.

He quickly crossed the distance between them and knelt at her feet. Taking one pale, cold hand in his, he looked up into his mother’s eyes; once more feeling like a child.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could say.

Despite trying to hide it for years, Sirius was Walburga’s son. They were more similar than anything, and their matching tempers never ended well. Except for now. Because Sirius was tired of fighting. He was tired of denying who he was and who his family was.

He missed his mother. And he had hurt her deeply when he left. Sirius saw that now.

All he could do was press a kiss to the knuckles of the hand he clutched and whisper how sorry he was over and over again.

Slowly, Walburga’s other hand lifted from her lap to rest in his hair. Gently running her fingers through the fine black strands, she looked into his eyes, nodded once, and whispered, “I love you, Sirius.”

There were years of hurt to overcome--years of resentment and anger from both of them. This was a start though: a silent promise from mother and son to try and move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have Walburga and Orion! What do you think of their interactions with Sirius?
> 
> Things are looking up for Sirius. He's free and clear, and Harry should be back with him soon. His reunion with his parents didn't end in bloodshed, and life is looking better and better now. 
> 
> Will it continue to get better, or will a wrench be thrown in the mix?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a Harry.  
> And a Kreacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi everyone! Long time no see (write...). 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read/kudo'd/bookmarked/commented/etc. Especially as I haven't updated in...6 months?
> 
> Life has been...life. Mental health, family stuff, work stuff...it all piles up on you. So to anyone out there going through The Struggle. You're not alone. And even if it's not okay now, or doesn't feel like it will be okay ever again. You'll get there. Just hang in there and remember that is is okay to not be okay sometimes, as long as you remember that it won't be like that forever.
> 
> Okay, enough with the heavy stuff.
> 
> Apologies in advance for any typos/errors (feel free to point them out to me). I was a bit too eager in getting this chapter out...  
> Please enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4**

Harry was sleeping. His poor godson was exhausted. He had immediately cried out for Sirius upon seeing him. The portkey had been jarring for the young boy, but even through his disorientation he recognized his father. Neither Sirius nor Harry were willing to let each other go, so Sirius sat in one of the chairs in the main parlor and (gently) cuddled Harry to pieces.

Getting him from the Dursley’s—Lily’s awful muggle sister and her even worse husband—was both more easy and more difficult than anticipated.

Ms. Crofton had personally done all the work, just as promised; and, apparently had even more to do. The woman was on a warpath against Dumbledore. According to her, getting Petunia to let them in (with minimal threats) had been a trial, but getting her to sign over custody was easy (she practically threw herself over the kitchen table in her haste to get to the document). Seeing Harry locked away in a cupboard was more than difficult—resisting the urge to murder the foul woman who called herself a mother was also incredibly difficult. Scooping up the small child had been easy (Harry had all but thrown himself into her arms), realizing that he had nothing but a small blanket to take had been absolutely rage-inducing.

Still, Ms. Crofton was able to take him to the DMCW’s healer who helped clear up the diaper rash, provide a short regimen of nutrition supplements to make up for the two days on minimal food/milk, heal the not-so small bruises all over Harry’s small body, and runs some tests on the strange magical signature emanating from the cut on his forehead. All of this was officially recorded for use in a trial—should it be needed. (It would.)

With a promise to owl Sirius later with more details on her investigation of Dumbledore and the healer’s test results, Ms. Crofton took her leave. The Black family needed time to settle.

—

It was almost lunch when Sirius was finally able to relax. Harry, more reassured by his bondfather’s presence and the protective feeling from the Black family magic, was able to leave Sirius’s hold explore his new surroundings. On stumbling legs, he made his way over to Walburga who scooped him up into her own lap.

“Hello my little love. I’m your grandmother.” she cooed softly. Her usual apathetic mask melted away, and Sirius felt his breath catch at seeing his mother so sweet again. She used to look at him like that.

It was too much.

Harry would be more than fine with his mother while he stepped out of the room using the excuse of telling Kreacher to start lunch. His mother paused her adoration to give him a knowing look. He ignored it.

 

He found Kreacher on the second floor near a few of the spare bedrooms used for visiting relatives. The old elf was dusting the portraits but paused for a moment when he realized Sirius was there.

“Bad young master has returned he has.” Kreacher muttered crossly. “Bad young master who gave Kreacher’s poor master and mistress so much grief.”

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. “Hello to you too Kreacher. I’ve missed you as well.”

“Bad young master acts as if he didn’t abandon poor Kreacher.”

The elf had helped raised Sirius and Regulus, and while generally grumpy, he had been a very good nanny elf to them. Sirius’s resentment of the elf had grown around the time he had started to resent Regulus as well. It was a growing mess of feelings.

“I’m sorry, Kreacher. I shouldn’t have left or been so mean.”

Kreacher continued to mutter to himself, as if he hadn’t heard Sirius at all.

“My son is here…” Sirius hedged. “He’s a good boy, but needs an excellent nanny elf to help look after him…”

The old elf paused his dusting and muttering. House elves loved taking care of magical children. Just as they loved taking care of magical families. They became immensely territorial and protective over their wards—in part because it was a huge honor to be entrusted with the care of a child. Kreacher had always taken his role seriously, and while he would have never dared say so to the Lord and Lady Black, he was often heard lamenting that he hadn’t had more babies to look after.

“Bad young master thinks he can bribe Kreacher.”

Sirius sighed again. He walked purposely over to the elf and knelt down. “It’s not a bribe. Well it kind of is. But it’s also me realizing how much you did for me when I was younger, and how much I put you and my family through. There’s no other elf I would trust more to take care of my Harry.”

This had Kreacher finally looking at him. “Fine. Kreacher takes care of young master and young master’s Harry. Young master Sirius is too skinny again.”

Relieved that he had earned forgiveness, Sirius stood up and began to follow the elf downstairs.

“Oh! Harry needs these potions added to his lunch. The...muggles he was with didn’t feed him well.” Sirius informed Kreacher darkly, before handing him the potions Ms. Crofton had left.

 

Before Kreacher could start on his furious rants about “muggle filth” Sirius booked it back to the parlor.

\--

It was nearing midnight and Sirius couldn’t sleep. Harry had woken up an hour ago from a nightmare. Kreacher had agreed to let Sirius go to him, as the young boy still needed to get used to having a house elf around. The young father lifted his boy up into his arms and gently rocked him back to sleep.

If only Sirius himself could be settled so easily. The image of his mother, face full of love again as she stared down at his son, was embedded in his mind. She used to look at him like that, then him and Regulus, then just Regulus. Sirius had been greedy for that look. For his parent’s love. He had felt it slipping, and tried to act out to get more attention from them. But all it did was keep him further away from his family. Regulus was the good boy. And while Sirius could now acknowledge that his brother had just also had goodness in his nature, that he had just always been so easy to love because that was just how he was. Sirius was not good. Not like Regulus had inherently been.

It was a bitter potion to swallow. A self-realization deeper than anything he thought possible. The realization that he had been a terrible brother, a terrible son, a terrible schoolmate. His family had not been perfect. While they loved him dearly, their love turned to cruelty in many aspects. When they became afraid for him, their love ended up hurting him.

Sirius wasn’t sure if he was any better than them though. His brother, his baby brother who died before reaching his twentieth birthday, had once been his entire world. Sirius loved him from the moment he first saw his mother’s stomach grow. They followed each other everywhere, until jealously and resentment grew. Over what though? Neither really cared about being heir—they didn’t dread it, but there was no true jealousy over who got the title. They had both been loved to pieces and spoiled beyond anything when they were young. And neither had been treated better or worse because of their ages.

But it had been about the heirship, about love and spoils, about age.

There lived an ugly thing in Sirius. An ugly, jealous, arrogant, thing. And for all that Sirius had loved his brother, truly and with everything in him, how easily he gave him up. When Regulus refused to follow Sirius in his rebellion, when he was sorted in to Slytherin, when he no longer defended Sirius’s disrespect towards his family and peers, Sirius stopped holding him in his heart.

His family was reunited, but the shadow left by his brother was a cold reminder of his mistakes—of his parents mistakes too.

 

He had been arrogant. A trait he had been born with, a trait that had been nurtured by his family, and by himself. How much had that arrogance cost him?

It was jarring. To see all his faults and imperfections so clearly laid out to bare. His parents were right, and wrong. But so was he.

And ruminating over the past scores—over who did what first and why—it wasn’t worth it.

Holding his son in his arms, feeling the small puffs of air against his neck, focusing on the weight of world housed in such a small, fragile body, that was worth more than anything.

He would try to move forward. Sirius had to believe that just as he could change so much in such a short time, so too could his parents.

Things weren’t perfect. Not yet. And probably not ever, knowing the Black family temper. But they would get better.

Sirius was grounded again. His son was safe in his arms, the family magic was stronger and more settled than ever, and the future did not look so murky anymore.

 

He would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter (or if you didn't, feel free to leave constructive criticism!). I did want to have more Harry/Sirius interaction but it just wasn't fitting in the way I needed it to.
> 
> There is still a lot of world building I would like to do, but it will be added more and more as we move past the set-up of the story. 
> 
> A few notes on my version so far: 
> 
> While things were far from perfect with Orion and Walburga, in my AU they never seriously cursed (imagine a light stinging hex or soap-in-mouth spell) their sons, and never physically hurt them. I envision them more as being neglectful or verbally abusive. I recognize that verbal abuse can be just as damaging as physical abuse, but in this case, I think that having distance (physical, mental, and emotional) can make it easier for Sirius to move forward. I think often times, we expect parents to always have the right answers for how to deal with children who don't follow their expectations or rules, or we just expect them to not have flaws like humans. Walburga and Orion most definitely fucked up. They said some terrible things, and were not good parents to Sirius throughout a long period of his life...I don't think this means that forgiveness or growth is impossible. It takes a lot to reconcile these vicious moments with the all the sweet moments, but sometimes it can be achieved. It won't be easy though and I hope to show that struggle. Keep in mind that (this) Sirius wasn't perfect either. He was often not a good son, who acted out beyond normal rebellion. He aimed to hurt just as much as he was hurt, if not more. He's an adult--young--but still an adult. And that changes your relationship with your parents. He also is coming to terms with his own flaws, and taking another look at his past with new, more objective, eyes. 
> 
> On prejudice, I hope to explain more of the differences in attitudes towards creatures/muggles/muggleborns/etc. that my characters have from JK Rowling's original characters. One example is that dark creatures are not viewed negatively by the Black family (or old pureblood families). So stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, it's been a while...
> 
> First and foremost, I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Social distancing is difficult, but we all have to do our best to protect those at higher risk. I've been inspired lately by the onslaught of creativity not only on this platform, but also on so many others. I've been enjoying all the music collaborations, written prose and poetry, artwork, (of course) fan fiction, and more that have come out of these strange and difficult times. 
> 
> Let's get through this together!
> 
> I do apologize for the wait for this chapter. I've had it sitting incomplete for a while, but just couldn't find the inspiration to finish it. In the meantime, my writing has become a bit rusty. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5**

The days seemed to pass by all too slowly, and yet not slow enough. Having Harry back with him was…incredible. His bright little boy settling in quickly and easily, and taking to tottering after Kreacher or playing in his and Regulus’ old nursery. Meanwhile, Sirius was just surrounded by ghosts. Sometimes he felt like he could see shadows in the shapes of Regulus, Lily, and James. Sometimes he’d talk to them, scream at them, beg them to forgive him. Sometimes he’d just sit there quietly, straining his sense and magic, desperately hoping that they were actual ghosts and not just figments created by his broken mind.

 

Things were not perfect but they were relatively okay, he supposed. His family was doing a delicate dance around each other. Somehow managing to both talk incessantly and not at all about the past. His grandfather was always a formidable flurry of robes coming and going from the house as he consulted with their family’s attorneys and Ms. Crofton. It was a relief to not have to be the one in charge of it all. Everyday he’d sit his father and grandfather in the study of the Paterfamilias and get a rundown of what happened that day, and what was to come the next. In those moments, with firewhisky a comforting burn at the back of throat and the rumbling voices of his family washing over him, he felt the closest to home.

 

Rumors were running rampant about Sirius and Harry and Dumbledore.

 

The Daily Prophet had written an article (pre-approved by his Paterfamilias, of course) that went in depth about his near-incarceration. Because of the outcry of the public there was a rush to extensively review both old and new Death Eater cases. If a scion of an ancient and noble house had almost been so easily and carelessly tossed in to Azkaban, then how was the Ministry treating other accused or suspected Death Eaters? A schedule of retrials was to come in the next week. Sirius hadn’t left the house since his outing to the Ministry several weeks earlier. His family, and attorneys, decided that for now it was best to lie low and let the speculating masses do the work for them. Harry also needed him. While he was doing much better being away from Sirius, the child still needed Sirius to be in the house with him so he could feel his bondfather’s magic. With both parents abruptly and traumatically taken from Harry, the toddler’s family bonds were an open wound—too raw and frayed to be left uncovered by Sirius’s magic.It would have been even better if Remus had been there as well to sooth the bonds, but that was an open wound for Sirius that he was doing his best to ignore.

 

 

Sirius was impatient for change, for retribution against Dumbledore, the Ministry, the world. But his family had done their level best at restraining his Gryffindor tendencies to “demolish first, think second”. He knew this had to be done carefully. With several powerful people and entities in the mix, and their own mixed reputation shadowing things, the Black family had to dance a delicate dance.

 

Thus far, he was satisfied at least that Harry was irrevocably his, and that the muggles would definitely be paying (maybe even with soul). They were currently under house arrest, with magical tracking making sure they couldn’t run and hide from the Ministry (Ms. Crofton). Sirius had taken great pleasure in personally ensuring that all of Surrey and Vernon’s company knew just exactly why the Dursley’s had been apprehended in the first place.

 

Ms. Crofton, the delightful woman, was making regular visits to Surrey and questioning the muggle neighbors if they had noticed anything strange about the Dursley’s, specifically regarding the _children_ in their care. One day she had come with a team of Auror’s disguised as muggle police officers so she could loudly remove the Dursley’s son, Dudley, to place him in foster care with the nice squib family. They were getting very faint readings of magic from the child, so they wanted to be able to monitor him just in case he presented as a muggleborn alter on. Vernon’s failed attempts to punch her right on the front lawn, in front of the gawking neighbors was a nice touch in further damaging their already ruined reputation.

 

The DMCW was also opening an investigation into the placement of other war orphans spanning from the start the Global Wizarding War with Grindelwald to present day. In not so many words, they were seeing if Dumbledore had been involved with any other cases. So far,they had not found much—except for a case involving orphaned Tom Riddle whom Dumbledore had apparently given his Hogwarts letter to—but seeing as the man had come to his height of power after the war, they were expecting to see more cases pop up later on.

 

 

His father and grandfather had been sitting in on the Wizengamot sessions, trying to get a read on how people were feeling about the retrials. It seemed that most were for them, even the light wizards, as they wanted to see justice for all sides. Lord Black had been able to get an approval for veritaserum to be used with every retrial; and helped propose a set of questions that could be used as a general guideline for questioning. Of course, some case-specific questions would have to be developed for each trial, but some preliminary questions could help eliminate the extra step.

 

 

Things with his mother were tense. But they both excelled in aggressively ignoring a problem until it went away, so their unspoken agreement for now, was to let sleeping dogs lie and focus on the bigger issues at play. His mother had been in charge of the non-political politicking. She had her luncheons and teas and parties with the wives and husbands of the Wizengamot members where she was able to do her sneaky manipulations and information gathering that Sirius couldn’t even wrap his head around.When she wasn’t off doing…that…she was at home, nagging at him to do this or that or to NOT do this or that, playing with Harry, or bossing around Kreacher, her husband and her patriarch. (Behold the power of a lady of House Black). Her other side project was to reunite the fractured and distant family. Sirius had been doing his best to hide from her and her machinations; but unfortunately, she was just as good at finding him now as she was when he was a child.

 

__________________________

 

 

“Sirius.”

 

“No.”

 

“ _Sirius_.”

 

“ _No.”_

 

“He’s your favorite cousin’s husband.” Walburga tried.

 

“He’s a pompous peacock who always tortured me in school.” Sirius rebutted.

 

“You kept spelling his hair red and gold, and he was Head Boy.” Walburga tried to keep her voice even. It was easier when she imagined her son as the small boy he used to be (and was acting like), rather than the entire grown wizard he was.

 

“He didn’t have to take so many points or give me so many detentions!”

 

“And you didn’t have to pull so many pranks or be such a brat. Yet, here we are.”

 

Sirius’s jaw dropped. “Lies and slander!”

 

Shaking her head at her ridiculous child, Walburga allowed some of her amusement to slip through her voice, “You may have been in a different house than I wished, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t keep up with all your Head of House’s reports. Do you really think Minerva wasn’t telling me every little thing you got up to?”

 

The man-child before her looked beyond scandalized at the news. While by that time things had been quite tense (understatement) between Sirius and his parents, they still tried their best to quietly look out for him and support him. They were in frequent contact with Minerva throughout his school years. For Sirius though, it was a shock. He had always assumed that when he was sorted in to Gryffindor and received a letter from his parents expressing their disappointment, that that was that. He thought that they had just wiped their hands of him and weren’t interested in anything to do with his schooling.

 

It was another one of those perspective-changing revelations.

 

“Well…” Sirius tried to dispel the growing tension. “I still don’t like him!”

 

“You mean you don’t like that he’s married to your favorite cousin.”

 

This started a rant about how Narcissa was infinitely better than “icky old Malfoy” and why she should have never married him—despite their marriage being one of an almost sickening amount of love.

 

“He’s just coming for tea. And I think it would be good for Harry to start socializing with children his own age. Their little boy Draco is only about a month older, you know.”

 

Sirius knew that those were the fatal words. Harry did need more socialization, and of course he could never fault Draco for being his father’s son. And the truth was, Lucius had really never been that bad to him. Strict, to be sure. But he had been to everyone as Head Boy.

 

“Fine. Lunch and a play date. But that’s it!”

 

“Just play nicely then, Sirius.” Walburga teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Thoughts? Constructive criticism? What would you like to see next (no promises, but maybe...)?
> 
> How is the formatting?? I'm rather inept at computer-y tech stuff (that's definitely the correct term for it all), so sometimes RTF and HTML is even beyond me. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate all the comments and kudos you leave. And thank you to everyone who bookmarks (or reads without an account).
> 
> Am I forgetting anything else? Forgive the rambling...social distancing is clearly getting to me!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
